An improved push broom assembly is disclosed which is easily assembled and disassembled. Brooms, mops and the like made of several detachable elements are well known. In this regard, the following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,227 to Schleicher discloses a broom including a shroud having two halves 4, one of which includes a slot 7 formed by a tab 6 and the other of which includes a tab 8 pivotable in the slot 7. When the two halves 4 are pivoted, the bristles 1 of the broom are clamped between the halves 4. The halves 4 include a combined threaded portion 9 onto which is threaded a cap 10 to thereby maintain the halves 4 in an engaging configuration. The cap 10 has integrally connected thereto a broom handle 12 which as best shown in FIG. 5 includes a pointed end 13 received within a bushing 14 located within the bristles 1. Pins 11 integrally retain the broom handle 12 onto the cap 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,509 to Horwitz discloses a replacable cleaning unit with a handle therefor which includes two halves 10 and 11 pivoted at reference numeral 15 to allow replacement of the bristle members 4 as best shown in FIG. 8. When the members 10 and 11 are pivoted together, half cylindrical upward projections 16 thereof combine to form a cylindrical portion over which a sleeve 17 is reciprocated to thereby retain the halves 10 and 11 together in compressing engagement with the broom refill 4. The broom handle 2 is as best shown in FIG. 7 a hollow rod which is permanently attached to the half member 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,914 to Littleton discloses a mop having a detachable head therefor consisting of mop strands 12 held by a strap element 15. The strap element 15 includes as best shown in FIG. 2 a narrow strap section 17 and the strap member 15 is made of a resilient bendable material. After the mop strands 12 are placed over the strap section 17, the element 15 is folded in half so that the portions 18 are side by side to thereby form a threaded neck including threads 19 composed of the half sections 18. As best shown in FIG. 5, a cap-like ferrule 16 is threaded over the threads 19 on the halves 18 to thereby retain the element 15 in the configuration shown. Thereafter, a handle 10 including threads 11 may be threaded into the internal threads 21 formed on the inside portion of the members 18.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,176 to Cazet discloses a shell mounted broom including a pair of halves which are assembled to form a sleeve 3 and a skirt 2. The skirt 2 includes means 10 and 11 to retain therein a bundle of bristles 1 while the neck portion 3 is retained in a closely fitting orientation by a sleeve poriton 13 which fits over the neck portion 3. Additional retaining means including elements 7a, 7b, 8 and 9 as shown in FIG. 2, for example, also facilitate the retention of the broom together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,248 to Smith discloses a hand tool having a quick release handle including a first member 22 which holds a portion 34 of the tool 10 between it and the handle 14, and a second member 20 which holds the first member 22 in position. The member 20 includes a mounting arm 64 about which the member 20 pivots when mounted on the handle 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,383 to Bryant discloses a push type broom including a shroud 20 into which are assembled bristles 32. A handle 12 is obliquely threaded into the lower portion of the bore 40 by its threads 17 and is thereby fastened to the shroud neck portion 34. No provision for making the neck portion 34 of a plurality of parts is disclosed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,411 to Clark discloses a broom including a handle receiving portion 14 having a bore 17 for receipt of a handle 12. There is no disclosure in this patent of a neck portion made of a plurality of disassembleable parts.